


Night of Drunken Spirits

by Ramen_in_Edinburgh



Category: Jelix - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Use of the Word Fuck, Felix is Sweet AF, Green-haired Jack, Is Fanfiction Porn for Intelectuals?, Jack is Drunk AF, M/M, Oh god, Shitton of swearing, Streaming, Teasing, also cuddling, fluff and smut and all the good stuff, friends/lovers, old times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_in_Edinburgh/pseuds/Ramen_in_Edinburgh
Summary: Jack has his friends over for a livestream. There is drinking, fun and an increasing amount of touching - within the friend zone of course. And then there is Felix, being all sweet and irresistible.Jack has neither the will nor the intention to resist.It's your regular smutty fanfic, I really don't know what else to say.I hope you enjoy.NOW with a morning chapter!
Relationships: Dave/PJ(minor), Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Jacksepticeye/Pewdiepie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting. Oh boy, here goes nothing... （っ＾▿＾）

The Evening of Drunken Spirits

Jack’s POV

Jack was truly enjoying his life. He had recently moved to Brighton, a city he loved. His channel took off in a big way, he had even collaborated with Pewdiepie and other friends a few times and planned for more- including the live stream that day. He didn’t feel like he was missing a thing. Maybe a relationship, but if he was honest, he felt happy just keeping his friends close. Speaking of which, he remembered the dream. 

The green haired youtuber was lying in his bed, smiling, listening to some random indie rock, daydreaming about his night dream. It wasn’t anything complicated, basically just having a great time with Felix.  
Jack didn’t even remember the storyline, just an overpowering sensation of joy and happiness dreams can sometimes bring. An image flashed in his mind, him hugging his Swedish friend, his bright face and wide smile. 

“If I were to become gay, it would be for Felix.”  
Chuckled Jack as he was slowly rolling out of the warm bed. Later that morning, the thought came back when he was enjoying his coffee (because coffee is life, as Jack would say) and gazing over Brighton. He was -as per usual- trying to figure out the location of Felix's house. He has been there before, yet couldn’t spot it from his window.

“Hell _I already am gay_ for Felix!”  
He laughed again, deciding that he was in fact happy with his gay choice. Felix was indeed a fine looking, funny and amazing person. The more he thought about it the less it sounded as a joke. Hell, he _wouldn’t exactly mind..._  
Too bad that the famous Pewdiepie made it known he was straight. Jack left that train of thoughts as it wasn’t going anywhere and finished his coffee with a wide smile. In a few hours his friends were coming over for the livestream and he couldn’t wait to see them. 

It was supposed to be a fun streaming day and it surely was. Besides the times when they messed up - and that was on more than one occasion.

Firstly, Felix forgot half of the camera equipment and since the scheduled time of the livestream was nearing fast, they fixed the set up with anything they could. Result of that were cameras constantly dropping and sliping from whatever they tried to tie them to. 

Dave’s long hair got caught in a fan at one point and it took nearly half an hour to rescue him. Jack nearly broke his ankles when he got too excited and slipped when running around.

And finally PJ managed to set a toaster on fire while gracefully losing his pride in the blindfolded British Food challenge. Nevertheless the fans loved every minute of it, making it the most successful stream yet. 

“Holy fuck, I need A DRINK!” Sighted exhausted PJ the very second all the cameras turned off. The room erupted with laughter, it was a rare thing to hear PJ curse and it summed up the situation just about right.  
“God I’d drink anything” Agreed Dave  
“A whole bottle of it” Aded Felix as he flopped down on a sofa.  
“I’ll see what I have. I’m planning to get absolutely shitfaced.” Said Jack and began to limb his way to the kitchen. 

“Jesus Christ, you will kill yourself!” Jack heard Felix swear and in the next second the Swede slid one arm around his waist guiding him through the hallway.  
“Well I am surprised that any of us are still fucking alive after this stream” Laughed the Irishman as they reached the cupboards. 

“Whoa, Jackyboy..” Teased Felix when the amount of alcohol hiding inside was revealed.  
“A lot of lonely nights?” He asked jokingly and leaned in a bit, raising his eyebrows.  
“I’m Irish.” Replied Jack simply, not amused. But since Felix started this..Jack leaned in too and lowered his voice.  
“And yes, many lonely and _very long_ nights.” 

To that Felix laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Man, I’ll seriously have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t become an alcoholic.”  
“Relax Fe, I bought most of it for tonight” Chucked Jack realizing that they were standing rather close. He quickly grabbed a few bottles suddenly aware that he was getting nervous and Felix was still staring at him.  
“Well, would you get the beers out of the fridge?” 

***

The night progressed pretty quick. Since they were all exhausted from the long and eventful day already, it didn’t take much for the alcohol to affect them. At some point they ordered take out and put on a mix of their favourite songs- basically a night Jack would happily take any day if he could. They chatted, joked, ate and drank, organized a minor food war, cleaned the mess, drank some more, chatted some more… until the alcohol truly took over the course of the evening. 

PJ and Dave were right in the middle of a hysterical laughter breakdown, forgetting what they were laughing at in the first place.  
“I am seriously crying” howled PJ wiping tears from his eyes. Dave who sat next to him on the sofa attempted to hug him, but being drunk and hysteric they both lost their balance and ended up practically lying on top of each other, Dave holding the other boy around his shoulders while PJ’s head rested on his chest. 

“You make for a nice pillow” Hummed PJ.  
“You’d pass for a decent blanket” Replied Dave lovingly, reaching for something to refill their glasses with. It happened to be a bottle of Jack Daniel’s, but tragically the coke was too far from his reach and he was not willing to move.  
“Well... cheers!” He passed the glass to PJ who looked at it’s content and surrendered.  
“You know who to blame when I puke all over you” He said and proceeded to down a generous amount of the whisky. 

Meanwhile Jack’s attention was fully occupied by Felix and his drunken description of some anime he’s seen and loved. He was stumbling upon his words and giggling along the way, his voice excited and an urgent expression on his face, as if telling Jack was the most important thing in the world. 

“You HAVE TO watch it! It will blow your mind”  
He cried and splashed some of his beer on both, gesturing wildly with his hands. Neither of them noticed.  
“Sure Fe” Assured him Jack, feeling pleasantly dazzled, loosely wondering if it was because of the alcohol or Felix’s voice. When his friend was into something, he could get so adorably invested. 

A dreamy smile appeared on Jack’s face. It was such a great evening and he was still struggling to believe that he got so lucky, that this was his life. He looked over to the sofa realizing that the deafening laugh had finally stopped. Dave and PJ vere basically cuddling, their limbs tangled together. The pair looked comfortable and very much in their own world. Jack’s smile widened even further, it was such a cute sight. It took less than a second for his brain to place himself and Felix into their positions, a clear image forming in his mind. 

Heat rose to his face and he quickly glanced at his swedish friend as if he could read his thoughts. No, there was no way for Felix to know that Jack has just shipped them together like some fangirl. 

“I’d make some stupid gay joke but they look so goddamn cute.”  
Stated Felix, quickly returning his gaze back to the mess of a boy in front of him.

“They sure do”  
Jack managed to comment and tried to laugh, preferably not giving away the state his mind was in at that moment. Judging by the questioning look Felix gave him he wasn’t doing too good at it. 

“You alright there, Jackyboy?”  
A kind smile appeared on his face.  
“I… eh sure, tired…” Why was Felix so Goddamn handsome when he smiled in such a way? It wasn’t helping Jack’s brain at all, in fact he was now unable to tear his eyes from the Swede’s bright face.

“C’m here” Chuckled Felix leniently and pulled the Irish boy close so he was resting on his chest while Felix was leaning back to the second sofa behind them.  
“You look like you could use some comfort too” He simply explained and ran his fingers through Jack’s hair.

There was a short pause when Jack pulled together the poor remains of his sanity. He felt Felix’s body pressed to his, the touch of his hands making his head spin around and his thoughts run wild.  
“Well yeah, we sit on the fucking floor after all.” He chuckled in the end, deciding that he was far too comfortable to care. That morning was a much better time to think about his feelings and what was happening between him and Felix. Deciding that late night drinking was a good enough excuse for a lot of things. 

_Felix’s POV_

_Felix knew he was drunk. For one, he couldn’t stop smiling as the alcohol took away any worries and sheer joy and happiness took over. He felt like laughing, fooling around and hugging everyone._

_Everyone apparently meant Jack, because soon he had the irish boy in his arms, following the example of Dave and PJ. If he had to be honest, it was too irresistible when Jack was sitting so close. And it would also be a lie to say he didn’t want to do exactly that for the whole day. The irish boy was just too tempting and Felix knew he was slowly giving in. Was it coming ever since he first got to know him? Maybe, probably._

_The evening just couldn’t get any better he thought, grabbing his drink again letting himself to sink into the bliss of drunken spirits. Jack was like anyone he’s met before, so freaking special._

Jack felt like he was dreaming. The alcohol made his vision spin a little so he decided to close his eyes. The lack of sight made his senses focus on Felix much more, the touch of their bodies and how _good_ it felt.  
Without thinking he placed one hand on Felix’s thigh, just above the knee. Burning sensation ran over him, every nerve in his fingers absorbed in the hot touch, contact of his skin and the fabric of Felix’s tight jeans.

A small gasp escaped Jack’s mouth without his consent. Because all his focus was on his hand and stopping the desperate need to move, squeeze and _explore._ He felt his cheeks burn and his eyes shot open. 

He was saved by a soft snore coming from the other sofa and felt Felix’s chest rumble with laughter.  
“Fuck, I wish they could see themselves now.” Felix said quietly regarding the pair of their friends. The boys were curled together, both sound asleep. At some point PJ must have rolled over and he was now hugging Dave around his chest, his head resting just under Dave’s chin. 

”So fucking cute… We should get them a blanket”  
Smiled Jack whispering back. Reluctantly he pulled away, slowly standing up, careful not to fall over. 

“Right, but come back quick.” Was Felix’s reply and it nearly made Jack bump into a door. Whatever Felix was up to that evening, it made him feel things he didn’t know he was capable of. His heart raced up in his chest, a blush of anticipation on his cheeks as he searched his room for the spare blanket. Hell, anything could happen from that moment on and Jack has already decided to take the chance if there was one.  
He grabbed one more blanket and rushed back, holding onto walls for stability. 

The room was dark, only a small table lamp in the window lighting up the space. Felix must have done that while Jack was away. He could see the dark figure of the said Swede sprawled on the sofa scrolling through his phone. Jack carefully laid a blanket over Dave and PJ, smiling again just because of how ridiculously adorable the two were. 

“I am back” He whispered as he sat down next to Felix, second blanket in his hands. It was an obvious fact but Jack couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

“Took you long enough” Hummed Felix, his eyes still on the screen.

“How fast d-…” Jack began to say but was cutted off when a pair of hands pulled him down so he was once again resting against Felix. The same pair of hands took the blanket and spread it over them. 

“Um..Thanks” Jack’s heart was racing. This was exactly what he had in mind when deciding where he wanted the evening to lead to, but he didn’t dare to hope it would happen so fast. Apparently admitting that earlier didn’t make him any less nervous. 

“Jack. Relax.” A gentle voice commanded him. 

Right, that was easier said than done.  
“Hmm.. “ Was all Jack had to offer as an answer, plainly because he felt like he should reply, but yet again couldn’t think of any words, let alone a sentence. The Irishman closed his eyes and leaned into the hug, willpower focused on steadying his breathing. 

“Hey Fe, are you drunk? He questioned lazily, his mind heavy, floating and spinning. 

“Drunk enough”

“Hmm.. my head is fucking flying”

“Oh, you’re not flying anywhere” Felix’s grip around his chest tightened to support his words. Jack felt his face burn and any possible reply disappear from his confused, drunk and hopeful brain. There was a short pause when an idea popped in Jack’s head.  
“Hey Fe…Drunk enough for what?” It was such an obvious line, he knew it well and regretted it the moment it left his mouth.

“Good question”  
Maybe regrets should be postponed till the morning?

“Um… Well? Questioned Jack, well aware that he could practically _feel_ Felix talking, his lips so close to his ear and hot breath on the neck. He titled his head to the side just a little to expose more of the sensitive skin, drowning in the sinful feeling. 

“I think you should guess since you asked” it was barely a whisper, layered with tease and suggestions.

***

There it was. There was the line Jack knew he was going to cross. God, it felt scary and exciting at the same time.  
“Drunk enough… to not stop me.”  
“Hmm.. I’ll see about that, Jack” Felix replied, his lips actually briefly touching his ear with the last word. 

“Fuck this” Jack pressed himself up, Felix’s lips now on his neck. Fuck Felix being such a tease. His hand found his friend’s hair and grabbed it hunglily, pressing down slightly.  
“ Drunk enough to ki-” But Felix was already kissing him, lips moving along his neck, gently sucking and biting. The hands wrapped around his chest now moving and exploring.  
Jack’s drunk mind exploded - feeling Felix all over him like an ecstasy.  
“-Fe..” He breathed out, the name turning into moan halfway. The sensation so overpowering it felt like a brain blackout. He wanted so much more of this, of Felix..

Jack’s free hand that wasn’t in Felix’s hair rolled up his shirt to feel the swede’s touch on his chest. His action was rewarded with fingers hungrily running all over him.  
“Mm Jack… Jack... “ Felix mumbled, placing little kisses on his ear and cheek.  
“You guessed it right, Jack...but I wonder baby... how drunk are _you?_ ”  
Fuck, it was overhelming till that point, but when Felix began to seduce him with such a sweet whispers, it was impossible to hold back. In seconds Jack was kneeling over him, kissing Felix roughly . 

“Enough” 

He was panting heavily, centimetres from the Swede’s face and quickly bringing their lips together again for another hungry kiss. And Jesus, Jack was losing it when Felix opened his mouth, welcoming him in instantly. He’d be screaming if he wasn’t occupied with other activities already. Impatient, he slid his hands under Felix’s shirt, taking in the feeling of skin to skin contact.  
”Mmmmmh.. Ja-” The swede moaned, interrupted by another kiss. There was no way Jack would ever have enough of those lips. He has already completely lost himself in his feelings, the sensation and lust, he was lost in Felix for the night and it wasn’t going to be one night, fuck no.

“Baby… Jack, focus.. Jack!” Why was Felix stopping? It was too good to stop.  


“What?! Just shut up and kiss me Fe.”  


”Let’s go to your room” Whispered Felix, holding his face and staring into his eyes.  
“I’ll fucking ravish your mouth I promise you” Added the swede, placing a teasing little peck on Jack’s neck.  
“Oh”  
Jack was gone. He was barely processing that his friend took his hand and was leading him to his bedroom through the dark hallway. Felix’s fucking dirty talk has sent chills from his chest right down to his crotch. And his heart raced like crazy on this wonderful road to hell.

The second the door shut behind them he pressed Felix on it, kissing him hard again.  
“Take me. Ravish me” Jack pleaded huskily, crushing his body into Felix’s.  
“Fuck Jack…” The swede gasped and Jack could swear he has never heard anything so erotic in his life. Few seconds later and it was him pressed against the door, Felix swapping their positions, grinding his hips into Jack’s. 

“I’ll make you scream my name.” Felix sighed in his ear in a dangerously low voice.  
“Right from your sweet Irish mouth” he added and Jack could only imagine a teasing smirk on Felix’s face that made his knees weak.  
“Jesus Fe…” Jack moaned. Fuck, it wasn’t even a free fall anymore, they were both sailing into this full spead ahead. Well and if Felix intended to make him fall on his knees, so be it.

He tried to focus his spinning mind on the jeans that were now right in front of his face.  
“Fuck this” Jack grumbled impatienetly and Felix’s fingers came into his view, finally loosing the button free. Then it took less than a second to get rid of all the fabric covering the most tempting cock Jack has ever seen. He felt his mouth salivate at the obscene sight, wonderful swelling dick leaking precum millimetres from his lips.

And holly fuck, it was hot, divine and salty and better than anything Jack had ever spoiled himself with. He licked Felix’s full length and let his tongue circle around the tip before swallowing as much as he could take. He felt his gag reflex kick in and choked for a second, not even taking Felix out before pushing it even deeper, because it was too fucking good, so sultry and satisfying. This was right where he wanted to be, in a dark room on his knees with mouthful of Felix’s cock.

His face was a mess, tears, precum and saliva mixed together and fuck if Jack was ever this turned on in his life.  
“Aaaaahhhnn… fuck….” the moaning coming from Felix was getting more and more desperate and loud as Jack’s tongue swirled around the most sensitive spots, kissing, licking and sucking, _worshiping_ the Swede’s cock . A hand gripped Jack’s hair and began to yank him back and forth, Felix thrusting his hips, fucking Jack’s face rough and good. The Irish was barely holding on, gasping for air, aroused beyond any limits, Felix was fucking his drunken brains out and he was so fucking close. 

The Swede must have sensed it because the thrusting suddenly stopped and Jack slid against the door panting heavily, small moans escaping now too empty throat.  
“Jesus Jack, your fucking mouth…” Breathless Felix came into his vision, kneeling in front of him. What a seductive sight that was. The Irishman grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss with too much force. Their bodies collided with a loud bang as they hit the door and neither of them cared about the noise or uncomfortable positions, hands running all over each other, trying to get closer and remove the damned clothes at the same time. 

Jack’s mind was spinning uncontrollably into euphoria. Felix’s luscious lips on his, Felix’s tongue deep in his mouth, Felix’s fingers on his sensitive nipples, in his hair, running down his chest and finally reaching his rock hard cock. Jack’s consciousness seemed to slip out and back in with overwhelming clearness of mind. One moment he wasn’t sure which part of Felix he was kissing and another he was hyper aware that he was sprawled half naked on the floor, face burning, moaning the Swede’s name in between curses, Felix licking his nipples while jerking him off. 

“Fuck me Fe” Jack cried, begging smamelesly for something he never expected himself to beg for. He was so close, knew he will not last, but he fucking _needed_ Felix in him. His wonderfull cock, deep in his hole, claim him and ravish him, take him to the fucking Moon. 

“Christ, Jack…You sure baby?” The Swede paused, taking a moment to look into Jack’s eyes for reassurance.  
Oh yeah, he was sure. Convinced, doubtless, _bloody positive._  


“Just fuck me already Fe” He pleaded while struggling to free himself of the remaining clothes.  
“My fucking wonderful Irish bitch” Felix murmured smoothly with hint of satisfaction and affection in the voice. Jack forgot how to breathe. And everything else there ever was to forget, because _Jesus. Fucking. Christ._ He realized a loud moan escaped his mouth and didn’t care for a second at that point, lust and desire driving him into insanity. 

Felix didn’t make him wait any longer. He managed to get them both on the bed, Jack didn’t even know how. They were kissing fiercely again and without letting go, Jack positioned himself into fuckable pose, legs spread wide. Suddenly Felix pulled away, sitting on the top of him. Jack was captivated by the seductive, painfully erotic view, barerly processing anything.

“Suck”  
Two of Felix’s fingers were in his mouth and he quickly obeyed the simple command. _Of fucking course,_ Jack’s brain finally caught up. They had no lube or anything, so saliva it was. And then the fingers disappeared and were replaced by those delicious lips of Felix’s. All of a sudden it seemed so unreal Jack felt like he was watching from above, his mind floating.  
In seconds he was brought back into his body with a sensual bliss when the Swede slid a finger into him and began to move it in little circles, adding one more quickly.  
“Feeelix…” the irish boy moaned. Jesus, it felt weird and yet he wanted more.  
“More...God, Fe..” he whined, his voice breaking when the movement and pressure of Felix’s fingers intensified.

It was like anything Jack ever felt before, and it was Felix! Felix, as his friend Pewdiepie, fingerfucking him into his bed. That thought alone made him grab the Swede’s hand and push it even harder into him. He wanted to be Felix’s, let the swede fill him, he wanted to come harder for him than ever before in his life, and mainly, mainly never let him leave that bed. How the fuck did he get to that point.  


“Fuck, fu.., fuckin-….” A long line of half-formed curses left his mouth when he felt a third finger push in his hole, pressing deeper and touching parts of Jack in a way that made his limbs go numb with pleasure.  
_Oh Fuck me._ He was so close, crying and sobbing in joy, barely holding in screams, because it was so freaking much, emotionally, physically, in every single way imaginable. 

“Jesus, baby, are you ok?!” The Swede suddenly stopped, concern mixing with lust in his eyes as he reached with his free hand to touch the tears on Jack’s face.  
“It’s so good, you’re so fucking amazing Fe… don’t stop… ever” Jack’s voice was fluttering with pleasure, need and all the emotions that were currently shaking his whole existence. He felt euphorious, his eyelids heavy, mind floating and suddenly he let out a little laugh, more tears of happiness streaming down his face.  
“I want you Fe, please….” He begged. He was so fucking ready. 

“Oh my God, Jack.. you…-” It seemed that Felix was at a loss for words looking down at his face. He kissed him again instead of finishing the sentence, more gently than before. Jack felt a sudden emptiness when the Swede removed his fingers stretching him and he moaned loudly with disapproval . The hell if he cared if anyone heard.  
And then Felix was entering him, slowly and delicately, inch by inch and- _Mother of the fucking God._ It was the best kind of pain Jack has ever felt. How the fuck could it burn so sweetly.

“Fuck yes!” He whined and moaned feverishly, desperately grasping the Swedish man in his arms. The pain was slowly turning into a completely new feeling. _Fullness?_ Whatever the fuck was it, Jack loved it. And then Felix thrusted his hips, pushing even deeper and Jack’s head snapped back as he let out a loud scream of a complete bliss. He felt his eyes roll into his head and his cock twitch, so close, ready to explode any second.  
His ears were filled with Felix’s moans and gasps as the Swede thrusted into him, holding his hips steady. 

Jack would have never imagined it was possible to feel anything like that. Agonizing thrill completely devouring every fiber in his body. The feeling of Felix _inside him_ , it was so indescribably good. He has never felt so alive in his life.  


“Felix!!” He fucking _screamed_ when the Swede hit his prostate. And then again. And _again._  


“Ja..- Jack!!” _Oh God._ Felix sounded so sinfully wrecked and Jack just-  
He came, moaning his life away, tears streaming down his face and his mind lost somewhere in the fucking Nirvana. Or paradise, or whatever that state of high was.

He was being filled with Felix’s semen, falling in love with the sensation. Jack was _his_ now, claimed and connected and suddenly the Swede was kissing him again, hands cupping his face and Jack was on clouds, his consciousness leaving him once again.  
The last thing he was aware of was a body pressed to his side and the sound of Felix whispering in his ear. What, Jack didn’t know and it didn’t matter because he was flying so high he was sure he entered heaven. 

_Felix’s POV_

_“Go to sleep baby, you did so well..” The Swede whispered, placing soft kisses along Jack’s jawline.  
“I didn’t even know how much I wanted you until now, you know?” He knew the Irish wouldn’t hear any of that, so he spilled his heart and emotions out, freely, just as the thoughts came.  
_

_“Jack, you are so fucking speacial, you don’t even know…so beautiful and…-  
_

_  
Will you remember this? Will you regret it in the morning? God I hope not, baby…”  
His fingertips lightly tracing the sleeping boy’s features.  
_

__

_“Will you stay Jack? Will you let me stay? I don’t even know what this is, but…. I’ve never felt this good…”_

_“I would never imagine that I’d… fall for a guy, but you are just so special… I don’t even fucking know what I’m saying anymore…” Murmured Felix, his eyelids feeling so heavy. He lifted himself to kiss Jack one more time, falling asleep moments after._


	2. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Angst-free because one does not regret sex with a crush, duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to know what woud happen, so there you go, another chapter. （っ＾▿＾）
> 
> I had SO MUCH fun writing this, please enjoy, brave people!

Jack’s POV

Jack peeled his eyes opened with the most unpleasant feeling. He felt like fucking death. His throat burned, head throbbed, body ached, his stomach felt queasy and the daylight was killing him. Fuck hangovers. Jack considered going back to sleep, he would bloody love to get through that unconscious, but his stomach was just about done with him. He felt a wave of sickness wash over him and he hurriedly scrambled out of bed, desperately trying to make it to the bathroom.

With his head in the toilet bowl he was cursing his whole existence. His own vomit making him even more sick, Jack threw up for what felt like seven times before finally slipping on the floor.

“Rise and fucking shine” He sneered, feeling a bit better. What a morning. 

With that thought he realized he was naked.

“Oh shit.” 

Pieces of memories started to float back, images flashing in front of his eyes and oh Jesus. Oh God. Oh holy fuck. That couldn’t be real. But then… he was _naked_. And come to think of it, his ass _felt sore._ And yep, there definitely was dried cum _all over him. Oh dearest God..._

Jacks’ panic rose as he tried to hastily clean up at least a bit, throwing on some clothes from the laundry basket. It was probably dirty, but that was the least of Jack’s worries. He had to make sure.

Jack dragged himself out of the bathroom, not feeling like being awake and dealing with the situation at all. His headache uniting with the dread and fear on a mission to make him feel as miserable as possible. There was still a chance that it wasn’t… 

No, there definitely was a very naked Felix in his bed. _Oh no…_ And Jack smiled. He knew that that wasn’t the time, place or situation to smile at all. He felt fucking awful, there was so much awkward coming, the friendship with Felix was very likely ruined… But to see the Swede in his bed, Jack couldn’t help it. 

He just couldn’t. For one moment he would allow himself to pretend that there would be cuddles, breakfast and sunshine, because that is what would happen in Jack’s dream world. He knew very fucking well that those fantasies were just going to make the reality much more painful, but apparently Jack had no selfcontrol. 

Looking at the state of his room, clothes scattered all over the floor, the mess of a bed, no, _none at all._

Jack stood on the doorstep of his room with absolutely no idea what to do. Unable to look away from sleeping Felix, he tried to remember the kisses and touches but everything was blurred and tangled together. He admired the man in his bed, scanning the image to his memory, because Jack knew. Everything was going to shit very soon. He didn’t even dare to think about Felix’s reaction. If he could trust the few memories he recalled, he basically seduced the Swede and begged for his cock.

How long till everyone woke up? The light coming through the windows indicated it was late already. He had minutes at best. 

“Fuck” Jack muttered as he realized that he still had Dave and PJ occupying his sofa and therefore a shitton of explaining to do. Maybe if he woke Felix up first, they could pretend he spent the night on the other sofa… But then he would have to talk to the Swede and he was _not ready_ for that. Cursing, he tiptoed to his living room to survey the situation. 

***

It was a chaos, minefield of glasses, bottles, takeout containers, pillows and random garbage covering any surface available. Thankfully he saw nothing broken and no glass. The two Brits appeared to be asleep, pretty much at the same position as Jack left them the previous night. _Well, thank fuck for that._

His eyes fell on his backpack shoved under the occupied sofa. His backpack with **painkillers** in it. Yes, that was a good start and Jack felt simultaneously relieved and anxious.

No big deal, he would just need to discreetly and noiselessly waltz his way through all the shit on the floor and sneak the bag out. Easy. 

It obviously all went south eventually. Eventually meaning the second Jack stepped into the room and slipped on some spilled beer. He fell on his knees with a loud clash, knocking down some bottles from the coffee table he tried to grab. So _now_ there was broken glass, perfect. 

“Wha-” Jack heard PJ stutter and saw him rolling over. He watched in horror as the brunet fell over the edge of the sofa, landing on a half finished bottle of JD and two glasses, shattering them in pieces. 

“AAaah!!” PJ screamed, fully awake now. 

“Oh my God, PJ!!” Jack crawled over to him, terrified. There was definitely some blood staining his sleeve. 

“Jack..? PJ?” Dave was finally waking up and the first thing he saw was a very messy looking Irishman holding his friend’s bleeding forearm. PJ was cursing and Jack was mumbling some calming nonsense while trying to remove a piece of glass sticking from the wound with shaking hands. Suddenly, Dave felt awfully sick. 

“Ok, PJ... “ Jack’s voice was weak, but not filled with panic anymore. “I’ll just need to rinse it, I think I got all the glass out.”

“This is bloody insane…” PJ chucked in despair, holding his arm, trying to avoid all the glass shards on the floor as he followed Jack to the kitchen. “What in God's name even happened…”

In the meantime, Dave was losing his battle with nausea, the smell of blood not helping at all. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe deeply which did absolutely nothing for him. He was jolted off the sofa by the repugnant feeling, making a beeline for the closest sink. Coincidentally it was the same one where Jack was washing out the blood from PJ’s cut. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dave!!” The Irish sweared, infinitely glad he had a _double_ sink. One look at PJ and his pale face suggested that the taller man was dangerously close to emptying his stomach in the sink too.

“No fucking way” Jack cried, effectivelly loosing his mind, one hand holding PJ’s forearm and the other Dave’s hair. _What a fucking morning._  
“I’m good, I think…” PJ reassured him weakly, looking at anything but his hand or his sick friend.

That was the exact moment when Felix decided to show up. He stumbled through the kitchen door, wrapped only in a blanket, squinting his eyes.

“What the actuall fuck?” He questioned.

“Likewise” Replied PJ, eying sheet the Swede covered himself with.

Jack wanted to die. He wanted to disappear from the Earth's surface and leave the universe. Anything but to deal with that morning. But to his dismay, he was stuck in his kitchen with bleeding PJ, vomiting Dave and Felix, who’s dick he had deep inside him a few hours prior. 

“Top of the fucking morning, everyone..” He sighed, breaking the awkward silence. 

“I’m not even going to ask.” Commented Dave, finally looking up from the sink.“Paracetamol? Ibuprofen?” He turned to Jack.

“Yeah right, in a sec” Jack rushed out of the room, thankful for the opportunity to escape. He tried not to listen to the conversation in the kitchen and finally got his backpack and the pills. 

Suddenly Felix’s shrilling voice echoed through the whole house. “OH MY GOD, MAYA!!” 

Jack, who was just exiting his living room with the painkillers, was nearly run over by the screaming Swede. 

“I forgot I left Maya alone! I haven’t fed her since yesterday morning!!” “Oh sorry bab-.. Jack” And he flew into Jack’s room. The shocked youtuber was hysterically wailing in his mind. Felix almost called him _baby_ and there was no chance the pair in the kitchen didn’t hear that. _Also Felix just almost called him baby!_

“Don’t fucking say a word.” Warned the Irish as he handed the Ibuprofen to his friends, now sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Well, not much is needed to say anyway.” Grinned PJ. 

Jack sighed. He couldn’t disagree. Anyone with eyes and ears could figure out what was going on. Not to mention the lovebites covering his neck. There was going to be so much to talk about when they were all in a better state.

“I’ll drive PJ to the hospital, it needs stitches I reckon...”

Dave was interrupted by Felix, pulling a hoodie over his head. “Guys, I’m out, I can’t fucking believe I forgot about Maya… Jack I’m sorry I can’t stay to help you clean...I..” Words seemed to leave the Swede, blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Uh, ...I’ll text you. PJ, please be ok. Dave, don’t say a fucking word.” With that Felix left, still trying to fix his clothes. 

“Why is everyone so bloody rude this morning? Dave complained with a grin. “That is the second time I was told to shut up.”

Jack immediately shot back. “You threw up _in my sink._ You have no right to criticize.” 

“Fair” Laughed the long haired youtuber. 

“Listen, I’d love to stay for a chatt, but I’m still bleeding, and I have a date with the hospital, soo..” Cut PJ into their bickering.

“Oh right, we should get going too.” Dave’s hand sneaked around PJ to support his friend out of the house. 

“I’ll get your stuff.” Offered Jack.

***

They all looked like shit, he observed drowsily as he packed his friends, their bags and cameras into Dave’s car in the afternoon sun. It was past 1pm and Jack was already done with the day. Sleep and a proper shower sounded so very appealing. He internally groaned when his thoughts circled around his bed and he remembered Felix’s promise to text him. About what, Jack didn’t need to guess. 

“Thanks Jack.” 

His friends were ready to leave, Dave leaning out of the car window.

“No worries. Don’t throw up while driving” Advised Jack with a smirk. “And text me when you are done in the hospital.”

“Will do. And hey.. Good luck with Felix.”

“God, shut up and drive, you are making him blush.” Snickered PJ from the passenger seat.  
“I expect a wedding invitation!” He waved at Jack as Dave finally pulled away from the pavement. 

Jack was left stunned, staring at the departing car. He expected questions and uncomfortable looks, but his friends behaved as if him having a thing with Felix couldn't make them more happy.

“What _the hell_ has just happened?” He questioned out loud, walking back in, trying to process all the events of the insane start of the day. He didn’t even look into the living room, not ready to deal with that mess just yet. Instead he headed to his room, hoping his phone was still in his jean’s pocket. Felix said he was going to text him, didn’t he? Or maybe he should message first? They sure had a lot to talk about and Jack didn’t know what to think anymore.

_Felix’s POV_

_Thankfully he didn’t live far away from Jack. Poor, poor Maya, his sweet lady. Felix planned to be back the previous night and it was already so late. She deserved extra treats and a long walk, he felt so terribly guilty leaving her. He sprinted out of his car, already hearing her bark inside._

_“I’m so sorry Maya, my girl!” He lifted the pug to cuddle her, Maya immediately taking advantage of the situation and licking his whole face._

_“God, I’ll feed you in a second, my nose IS NOT for you to eat.” He laughed and opened the door to the small garden attached to his house to let her out. After that he filled her bowl generously and added some extra treats on the side._

_With that taken care of, he fished out his phone because a very important conversation with Jack was on the day’s agenda. It was dead. Felix cursed and plugged it into the charger, opting for a quick shower before the great repartee. In a few minutes he was out, sitting down with a phone in his hands. Right. How does one start a conversation with a person he just realized he likes and who may or may not remember that they had sex last night ?_

_**F:** Sorry for running out.._

_He stared at the screen, trying to figure out what to say next, what approach to choose._

_**F:** Hope your hangover isn’t too bad_

_He was about to type another sentence when a reply came. Jack was probably waiting for him to say something. Well, that meant he didn’t want to avoid that conversation, which was a good start.._

**J:** I may as well be dead  
**J:** What the hell was this morning

_**F:** I’d say that everything that could go wrong went wrong?_

**J:** No shit  
**J:** My head  
**J:** Fuck this

_The Swede felt less and less sure it was a smart idea to bring up the night events at that moment, but then if he didn’t, it would only get harder to talk about later._

_**F:** So about fucking… _

_He typed, not meaning to send it. Fuck his brain for coming up with only stupid ideas. Seriously, what does one even say? He sighed, too tired to think straight.  
Straight, what a joke, he chuckled, realizing what his mind just threw up at him. Well, it was obviously not going to get any better, he deducted, sighed again, mentaly facepalmed in advance and pressed the send button. _

Jack’s POV:

_**F:** So about fucking…_

What in the name of all Saint Motherfuckers was that? Jack didn’t know if he should laugh, scream, cry or go jump out of his window. He supposed it would be an awkward conversation, but _that_ was beyond all his expectations. On the other hand, it was fast and straightforward, which his drained brain appreciated. Well he might as well get it over with. 

**J:** Yeah about that…  
**J:** I can’t say I remember clearly, but you are not bad

His face burned sending that, it was basically admitting he enjoyed the whole intercouse and that could imply a lot of other things. But they could probably just joke about it and not make it a big deal right?

_**F:** I can’t say I’ve done it before, so thanks?  
F: You’re not bad yourself_

Jack’s heart was definitely beating faster and faster. It was good, Felix was evidently not that bothered, so if he changed the topic, could they just leave it at that?

 **J:** Dave and PJ know

_**F:** I figured…_

**J:** Yeah, you showing up in my bed sheets was a bit of a clue.

_**F:** Uh, Sorry… I heard all that noise and forgot they were still around  
**F:** Trust me, that image will never leave my brain  
**F:** You three standing over the kitchen sink_

**J:** They will not let this just go, you realize that?

_**F:** I should’ve taken a picture of them yesterday for blackmail_

Jack chuckled. He felt relieved. That was way better than he thought it’d be. Apparently Felix wasn’t serious or upset about it. They could get past the whole evening with a few more jokes and blaming the alcohol. Was it what Jack wanted? Not exactly, but he would absolutely take it, even as it was it surpassed his best scenarios. 

**J:** We should all stay away from alcohol

_**F:** You regret it?_

_Shit._ That was a question he couldn’t joke his way out of. Jack didn’t regret it. The only thing he felt sorry about was not being able to remember the night’s every detail. And that he didn’t get to cuddle Felix in the morning. But that was hardly something he could-

_**F:** I don’t_

Oh God

 **J:** No  
**J:** No me neither 

He typed back as fast as he could, surprised it came out without any mistakes. What was happening? Has Felix seriously just said that?

__**F:** Right  
**F:** Good  
**F:** Well, soooo… 

Jack dropped the phone on the bed next to him and held his face in his hands. So much was going through his brain and he tried with all his might to not scream. _Fucking Felix._ He was going to be the death of him. All Jack wanted to do was drive to his house and kiss the Swede senseless, so they wouldn’t have to talk about that anymore. Felix wouldn’t mind, right? Since he said he didn’t regret anything…

_**F:** You still need help to clean? Maya is fine now and if I remember, your house was in a state..._

“OR the other way around.” The Irishman laughed when he read the text. Well, Felix probably wasn’t coming to kiss him senseless, but one could always hope.

 **J:** Still is. Any help appreciated with devoted gratitude.

_**F:** On my way <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) So what was supposed to be an one-shot is probably getting another chapter because I feel like some _sober_ fluff is due. （っ＾▿＾）
> 
> 2) Once again I apologize for any grammatical slipups and mistakes. I'm not a native speaker, but I adore the English language and it's expressivness.
> 
> 3) Y'all so fucking lovely, people! Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Yeah, so... I fell like I don't need to say this, but I'll do it anyway: It may be OK to have drunk and unprotected sex in fanfiction, but don't mess with that IRL. Not worth it and lots of regrets. 
> 
> 2) Question. Should I write the morning after? I intended this to be oneshot, but I kind of wonder what would happen next.
> 
> 3) Also English isn't my native language, that much is obvious, and I apologize for any weird misuse of it. I am truly trying my best... But I'm pretty sure my punctuation is horrific. ( It might be because my laptop screeen is always hella dirty so I'm seeing more commas and periods and shit than there really is. )
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING dear person who made it to the end! I kinda love you for your bravery.（っ＾▿＾）


End file.
